Hearfelt Tale
by SoMuchGreen
Summary: Chapter 2 quite uneventful really. Don't want to put here the summary yet due to reasons of suspense reducers. This is my thoughts on how Klonoa's parents met. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own the settings but the location and character belongs to me. This fic might be a little… improvement in my part. Reading a good book and a few good fanfics are a big help, so my works might improve in a way or two. Maybe.

-------------

**Heartfelt Tale – Chapter 1**

It's a paradox in space, it's an abomination of the laws of reality, and now why am I even in this place that should have been more or less inexistent in any manner? I hate… no, that word might me be a tad to mild to describe what I feel, I wholeheartedly despise my ancestors with an intensity that puts a thousand, wait, a million of what most of the places I have been forced into saving calls the sun for making that pact eons ago. Darn it, this void of great annoyance, more than how much I could recall have I been in this place again and again, it's like an endless corridor of pure darkness… leading to another world altogether and although I'm liking the acoustics in this place this is damn wrong… and lonely; I abhor the very concept, why should I be predestined to save some world I don't even give a damn of like the others before me?? Now here I go again ranting about my life, my gift and my curse, thinking out loud to the eternal darkness of this pitch-black void. Before I knew what happened my line of vision was blurred by a blinding light as always, let's just get it over with so I can finally go home, I'm not going to miss my favorite time of the year all because of some shenanigans in a backwater world.

The light's fading, Now where am I? At least I ended up on something solid this time.

I reached for my pocket taking some kind of gadget seemingly wider than it is long. A simple press of the very noticeable big red button and there you have it, a detailed map of this darn forsaken world. Now why would I, a literal outsider possess such a tool capable of mapping out the locations of some parallel universe? Like I said, backwater worlds, I guess they don't have scientists or something. It's a Mulitversal Tracker System or MTS for short. Ok here we go… Phantomile… since when was the last time I was here? When I was 13? It's been two years and I'm still not liking this place, why should I? … Breezegale? I've never been in this part of this world, grasslands huh? Well, better than that water kingdom with their flying fish, and… water -shiver-

The wind felt so nice on my face, causing my fur to brush together in a sweet ticklish sensation. It made me smile for a bit but then I sighed before trying to figure out just why I was sent here, all appears to be in good hands, no fires or anything sort of well… mortally dangerous in my eyes. What, just who am I? You ask as if I can see through the fourth wall of this fanfic my creator made me star in. I am 'Garret of the wind', turning 16 in two months, male from the world of Resodmia, a city boy from Sol-City. Sort of have a grudge on my own life and what I do, a sexy jet-black cabbit, save that my lower face has a slight tint of grey, my ears like any cabbit are long and naturally pointy ended, and I like it that way though most of the other long-eared creatures I know had fluffs, making others jealous is quite fun, HEY so they need fur gel to look cool. It's one of the many slangs and what's in, in my world so don't bother asking me.

Fixing the position of my hat I started to walk to where this thing pointed was some sort of town, without looking at where I was going I pointed my full attention on the screen, amused that the shapes surrounding the beeping red dot representing me moved as I went by. 'Almost there' I whispered to myself as I walk and walk to what I assume to be grass, sooner or later the squares on my screen were nearing the middle, I think those things are houses or something. The big red dot was exactly on one of the squares on the screen, I looked around and as if I was defying the laws of gravity I just found out I was stepping on thin air, I fell right there feeling my behind impacting on a roof, I fell unconscious after that and once I awoke I find myself in a house, everywhere I looked was mostly wooden and… there was debris around me. The surroundings were rather dim and unreachable by sunlight but I was radiating as if I was under one heft of a spotlight. I looked up; there was a hole in the roof. Oh crud, my bad…

I stood up, still holding my MTS. Suddenly there was a large impact from behind me at the same time what I would assume the sound of metal hitting something hard. I fell face first on the messy floor, and ignoring the sudden similar feeling of what some might consider a hangover I rubbed my head, miraculously stood up once again, turned my dizzy self and tried to look at my attacker but all I was seeing was two… or four blurry images of a white creature. I felt dead after that and a different darkness took over my sight, the migraine making my senses numb and that was everything I could recall. I didn't know that I fell again for the third time that day almost losing myself on the floor of someone else's house. I've always wanted to end the role predestined on me… are my grim wishes being finally fulfilled? This is a strange way to go, I don't even know who my killer is, I haven't even had a chance to enjoy the snow back home… never mind it's probably better where I'm going, good bye worlds and maybe forever… Phantomile, go save yourself.

TO BE CONTINUED

------------

Yes!! The start of 'Heartfelt Tale". This fic can also be a reference to a lot of things in 'A New Life' Now back to my other fanfics.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I do not own the settings but the location and a majority of the characters belong to me.

-------------

**Heartfelt Tale – Chapter 2**

Phantomile… go save yourself I murmured to myself, suddenly as if on cue my eyes opened and I was wide awake, though my body said otherwise. Am I dead? I asked myself, is this heaven? I sat myself up and looked around, didn't look much for a paradise. Suddenly in the middle of my pondering the wooden door to my left opened with a slight creak and somebody entered. I was wrong, this is heaven. She was the most beautiful angel… well the only angel I've ever seen in my life or afterlife but still most beauty. She was of a haunting snowy white, must be around my age, tints of pinkish red highlighted around her furry ends, her eyes were bluer than the sky and she was coming right at me… wow…

"So you're awake, I'm sorry about earlier…"

Though I felt like my head was just hit by a frying pan and my attention was on her figures I could vaguely recognize what she just said… wait, what did she meant by earlier? Oww… the pain just got worse, my right hand reached for my forehead, my hat wasn't there and there was something covering my fur… am I bandaged!? At that point everything came rushing right back to me, which didn't help my migraine one bit.

Earlier, I was hit from behind wasn't I? Piecing these things together… darn it, guess I'm still alive. So this isn't heaven? Well, it's my heaven and she's my angel complete with the white wings… or puffy long ears. I guess I should be thankful to be alive, or else I wouldn't be right her right now. Who to thank? First of all I thank myself for not looking at where I was going… and the white on that hit me… white one!? Oh crud! So that's why she was apologizing! By instinct I reached to my pocket for my weapon, a cylindrical mechanism that perfectly fits in my hand. Appearances can be deceiving, that goes for my choice of weaponry and the girl, I have more than enough experience in that. It's not here!! I panicked as she came nearer and nearer. I didn't know if it was the surging pain on my head or fear but I froze right there, her hands reaching for me, I closed my eyes and braced myself.

I felt warmth; her hands were caressing my head through the bandages, ouch... what was that? I asked myself as she stopped her actions and pulled a stool nearer to her, she sat on it and then gazed at me with those eyes... Is this all just to put me in a sense of false security? He's treating me like a child, I hate that.

"The lump up there was my fault but you've got some explaining to do."

Now what did she meant by that? To trust or not to trust? I asked myself both questions, I felt my cheeks burn, and I'm blushing, am I… ow… my head -groan-? Out of embarrassment I turned my head away from her reach in an attempt to hide it, once more I raised my hand and scratched my head, I felt it, a lump, I winced and it caused the muscles of the arm I was using to tighten, I felt pain once more, what the, why is it also bandaged and where did I get that? A splotch of blood appeared through the white wrappings, I just noticed, there's more bandages around me... hold on, where's my shirt? Where's my?? Darn it I'm naked! I thank whoever was the one up there that I woke up with a blanket. She suddenly giggled, hold on did she??

You can blame hormones but I can't stand this, pulling the blanket higher and laying my sore head I turned my body in the other direction so that my back was facing her and I tried to ignore her laughter and the embarrassing thoughts going through my head. After giggling she talked, then stated her name and then asked me all the while maintaining a sweet voice.

"My dad bandaged you up..." I felt a combination of disgust, dread and panic from what she just said, and on a cheerful voice too, I strengthened the pressure between my teeth, a little movement and I would be crunching them like a madman till they crack as a cold shiver came over myself. "I'm Alexia, and you are?"

Trying to forget it all I just remained in that position where my face was out from her point of view, I remained as silent as the dark nothingness.

She pouted "Hmph… not ready to talk huh? Fine I'll just go for now…" and then after a few noisy steps I heard the door close.

Out of relief I sighed and rolled my body the other way thinking it was over for now, to my surprise I was met with a few inches close to her smiling face. Out of impact I almost yelped myself off the bed but the memory that I wasn't actually dressed properly, by that I meant in my birthday suit prevented that out of instinct. She laughed once more, before finally going to the door and opening it.

"Ok, it's for real this time. See ya." And the door closed.

A mixture of exhaustion, pain, embarrassment and confusion swelled inside me like a tornado. I collapsed and tried to ponder on just what is happening, aside from the uncanny feeling that I was actually aroused in a sense, blood rushing to my… cheeks, my breath becoming coarser, harder than I ever would know. It should be illegal, scaring an injured person while he's…. naked. To trust or not to trust, I'll be pondering on this.

Where's my clothes!!

-------------

Ok, that was uneventful, but the next chapter might make up for it. Funny stuff I plan for that. Just Read and review if you wish. I'll try my hand on a random one shot sooner or later.


End file.
